Genderbent Tales-Pocahontas
by Pandora's Eye
Summary: Second Genderbent Tale-Telling the story of Captain Jane Smith and Beth on their adventure to the land of the Indians,where she tests how much you can love someone so opposed to her own people,and where she meets the one in question,Pocahontas.
1. Aboard the Voyage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pocahontas all rights go to owners

Pocahontas

**Chapter 1:**Raise Up The Sails

.

.

The birds were flying high above the London docks at around morning,. The air was breezy and cool and just a fine day in general. The birds flew around the ship,where hundreds of citizens stood around it,bidding many of their sailors and men goodbye.

The men signed their names by a man behind one of the stands,blocking the way of the ship partially.

A man with a sack of his belongings behind him kissed his two crying daughters farewell bore leaving as the some of the men hoisted a net of barrels on it's deck.

One of the sailors,Thomas, made to depart hugged his crying mother and shook his father's hand. His little sister upon her father's shoulders pinched his hat and plonked it down on his red hair and laughed. Thomas in turn pinched her cheek playfully and chuckled.

At that moment,a young woman with fair blonde hair came in,tied back into a ponytail,with bangs framing her heart shaped face,as she held one sack of her belongings,her blue eyes scanning the scenery.

''Hey look is that Smith?'',one of the sailors,who went by the name Lon said mockingly as he elbowed Ben in the ribs.

''Aye,I believe that is her'',said Ben as he rested his forearms on the rails of the ship.

''Captain Jane Smith!"'',exclaimed Thomas as he gazed at her. ''I've heard some amazing stories about her'',he continued to stare.

''Are you coming on this wee voyage too?'',cried Lon.

''Course she is,you half wit'',said Ben,exasperated with his friend. ''You can't fight Indians without Captain Jane Smith'',he concluded.

Jane had been a victim of sexism when she decided to join the voyage,but she had gained alot of respect after putting her foot down and laying down her rules. She and her best friend Beth were the only two women aboard the ship,but there were a few others,maybe around 4 more,and they all looked up to Jane.

Jane smiled as she strode up the plank,letting her sack fall the deck. ''That's right'',she grinned. ''I'm not about to let you all have all the fun'',she said as she tilted her head to the side,smiling.

Jane went about the ship and came upon a girl with long unkempt dark hair and her hands on her knees. As if she was crying.

''Beth?'',Jane whispered as she bent down. ''Is it you?'',Jane said as she parted the girl's bangs,upon seeing her friend she grinned and her face lit up. ''Jane,I mean Captain Jane Smith'',the girl said laughing as she hugged her old friend. ''Didn't know you were hoppin aboard too'',Beth said grinning.

''Me ne-''

Jane turned around as she heard a fierce whipping noise.

Ms Ratcliffe,a short dainty prim woman with a non too flattering lipstick smeared on her small pouting lips and a tiny figure strode into the London docks,whipping her two black stallions fiercely as they took more speed on their strong legs before coming to a halt,stooping in front of an already laid out carpet as she posed a haughty face and walked onto the carpeted ground,her tiny black heels clacking as she held up her right hand and twisted it aas she cupped it in the air,surrounded by the rest of the townsfolk. Behind her was her right hand man with a silly smile on her face,her blonde hair in curls and her blue eyes wide and gleaming,and a ready plushed cushion for Ms Ratcliffe's dog,a prim and proud chihuahua clad with the same haughty smile and a raised hand as he twisted his hand in the fashion that you might see runway models do.

As soon as they entered the dock,one of the sailors let the rope loose and they laughed and smiled and waved at their family members as they ship was gently set on the clear blue ocean,the water lapping gently against each other as the birds flew above them.

Jane smiled at her friend and offered a hand. Beth brushed her messy strands way from her face,revealing a smile as she followed her to the top of the ship,where the pole was stood,and where by their English Flag was held up high.

_On the beaches of Virginny  
There's diamonds like debris  
There's silver rivers flow  
And gold you pick right off a tree  
With a nugget for my Winnie  
And another one for me  
And all the rest'll go  
To the Virginia Company  
It's glory, God and gold  
And the Virginia Company_

_._

_._

**_Author's note:My second genderbent story :) I did a genderbent tale on the Little Mermaid and I really wanted to get this up so here you go ^^ please leave a review telling me what you think and the next update will come soon ily xx_**

**_Edit:I had to redo this chapter as I messed up in alot of areas,sorry about that x_**


	2. Man Overboard!

Pocahontas/Genderbent Tales

Chapter 2:Man Overboard!

A/N:It has been so so long and I am so sorry. The length of time that I have left this fanfiction hanging is ridiculous,and I am so sorry,thank you all for your support on this :) I'm really excited to get back on track with this again!Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy this :) have a lovely day/night

* * *

The skies crackled lines of stark white against the darkly mystified sky.

The ship rocked side to side,violently streaming up large spouts of water as they streamed in from the sides,rising over the sailors as they desperately grasped onto the ropes,struggling to keep the Susan Constant afloat.

"Full anchor release!",the voice of one of the men on board rang out across the deck

"Give me a hand,someone!",the loud plea of one of the sailors cried as his hands slightly slipped off of the rope.

"Watch out!",the ship was struggling to refrain from tipping to one side completely as the sea's water strung into the deck,soaking the sailors as they climbed up from the ground.

"Faster!She's taking up more water!",the warnings came louder as Beth held onto the cannon for dear life. She screwed her eyes shut as the cannon began to lose it's stable ground against the slot provided.

"Jane!",Beth looked up as she yelled against the increasing volume of the crashing currents and sharp winds.

"Get down here!The cannons are breaking loose!"

Jane looked down from where she was,stopping the tying of the sails with the rest of the crew.

She furrowed her brows,grasping onto the nearest rope before swinging down to the deck of the Susan Constant.

Her boots hit the wood surface as the authority of the captain came in.

"Reef the topsails!"

"Aye m'am!",came the reply of the readily obedient crew.

Jane went over to Beth,placing her hands on the loose cannon before tightening the ropes on the weapon.

"Steady on the course,it's all right Beth. We'll get her tied off",she assured her friend.

The captain recognized Thomas as he was washed to the area near them. Jane nodded to Beth as she gestured for her to shuffle up backwards from where she was,she braced herself to yell instructions to Thomas so that he could do the same when a large current doused the deck,pushing Thomas down the tipping vessel. Jane held onto the rope,grunting as Beth did the same. Thomas had crashed through the wooden rim of the craft,sending some debris with him as he caved into the tide below him.

"Help!"

"Man overboard",the sound of one of the watchers alerted the crew from below as a floundering Thomas struggled to keep himself afloat.

They heard the slightly muffled yet sharp cries as Ben turned to some of the Englishmen.

"Stay your course"He murmured.

"He's lost"

Jane narrowed her eyes as she pulled the rope towards herself,tieing the end around her torso.

"Pull the pin!",she yelled. As she tightened the rope she ran across the ship,her boots hitting the hard surface as she picked up more speed.

"Aye M'am!"

Ben had caught sight of their captain as she dived over the edge and plummeted into the ocean.

"Smith,Captain Jane Smith,are you crazy?",Ben looked over the edge of the ship as Beth raced to get a better view of her friend.

"Jane!",she cried as she looked left and right frantically trying to get a glimpse,saying a silent prayer for her to be well.

"It's,it's alright Thomas!",her voice was sharp as she spoke against the currents,gasping slightly as she firmed a grasp on the torso of one of the youngest sailors.

She pulled him up as she gasped,Thomas doing the same.

The band of the rope snapped and Jane felt herself drift outwards to the violent currents.

"The rope!",one of the men said in surprise as Beth and Ben raced to the retreating material.

"Heave!Come on lads and lassie!Put your back into it!",their eyes were screwed shut with strain as Jane gripped the end of the rope,clutching onto a spluttering Thomas.

A large wave washed over them,plunging them both underwater,causing the young sailor to go unconscious. Jane held her breath,never losing a hold of the rope as the sailors aboard pulled with unwavering might.

"Pull!",the orders from above them came,Jane tightened her hold a little on the clothing of Thomas before she felt herself being hauled up,she grunted a little as her hands nearly slipped off of the rope before she reached the edge of the ship,the sailors ready to haul the both of them overboard.

Beth grasped an exhausted Jane under the arms as she settled her on the deck and Thomas lay on the ground next to her. He spluttered the remaining ocean water he had swallowed as he hunched his back over,his hands resting on the cold surface.

A blanket was brought for Thomas as Jane chuckled,closing her eyes with a languid smile,strands of her coming out of her ponytail. She loosened the tie on her blonde hair,shaking the rest of the water out.

"Well,that was refreshing",she commented as she wrung out the remaining water out of the cap worn by Thomas.

The blanket was draped over the relieved sailor. He chuckled as Jane slapped his cap over his head.

"Well done Smith",Ben commented. Jane smiled at the words of praise.

"Of course. You'd do the same for me",she said with a raised eyebrow.

Ben and Lon looked at each other before back at the sailor,chuckling nervously.

"Absolutely!"

"Of course we would have!"

"No doubt about it!"

Beth shook her head as Jane smiled,sighing.

Thunder seemed to strike again as the slightly illuminated face of Ms. Ratcliffe came into view. A deep set frown on her face as she stroked her chihuahua

"Trouble on deck?",she queried slowly and dramatically.

The blonde assistant of hers blinked with ridiculously large eyes,holding the lantern above the head of the Governess for more effect.

Thomas got to his feet quickly,covering himself with the dry towel.

"Governess Ratcliffe!",He said respectfully.

Jane did the same.

"Thomas fell overboard,Ma'am",Jane explained to the haughty Governess as her lower lip jutted out.

"Thank heavens he's been successfully retrieved",she said primly.

She looked at Jane with a nod.

"Well done Smith",she said shortly as her high heels clacked the deck.

"Don't lose heart,ladies and gentlemen",she said nasally.

"It won't be long until we reach the New World",and remember what awaits us there",a sly smile crept onto her lipsticked lips.

"And remember what awaits us there:,freedom",her chihuahua barked excitedly for effect as Ms Ratcliffe closed her right fist,the sailors in front of her jumping at the proximity and the sharp bark of the small dog.

"Prosperity",she bared her teeth as she shook her small fist slightly.

The chihuahua barked twice as the men recoiled.

They created two straight lines as the Governess walked down,her assistant close behind.

Her voice took upon the tone of something meant to be inspiring.

"The adventure of our lives, You are the finest crew England has to offer and nothing!Not wind nor rain nor a thousand bloodthirsty savages-"

Jane leaned back,pursing her lips against the rim of the crow's nest as Beth leaned in closer to hear her words.

"-shall stand in our way. Carry on ladies and gentlemen!",her voice rose up as the whoops of the sailors increased as they cheered at the speech.

"A stirring oration ma'am",Wendy said admirably.

"I'm sure the ladies and gentlemen were mostly exhiilirAated",Wendy felt herself get pulled to the other aside as her umbrella curled in on itself,her flats digging into the deck.

"Let us hope so",she looked at her long purple fingernails. She carried her chihuahua to be eye level with her.

"I'll need those witless peasants to dig up my gold,won't I?",her chihuahua,Primrose mirrored the bared grin on the Governess's face.

* * *

Jane tossed the rope to Thomas as Beth made her way to the sails.

"This New World's gonna be great,Jane.I'm going to get a pile of gold,build me a big house and if any Indian tries to stop me,I'll blast them",the sailor said matter-of-factly.

Jane quirked an eyebrow as she hoisted the rope over her shoulder and towed the cannon as Thomas helped to move the object.

"You just worry about that fortune of yours,leave the savages to me",she replied.


	3. Pocahontas

_**Chapter 3/Pocahontas**_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter,thank you for the follows and favourites,oh and do leave a review,feedback helps greatly :),thank you so much,and have a lovely day/night 3_

* * *

"You think they'll give us much trouble?",Lon questioned as he helped saddle the cannon.

Ben scoffed. "You've seen what our captain's done,not as much as she'll give them",Ben said firmly as he tossed a towel in the air and caught it.

"I fear for our "lady captain"",one of the Englishmen aboard murmured with a sneer near Ben,taking a hold of a mop.

"What could she possibly-"

Jane abruptly struck her sword into one of the barrels,swiftly as the men looked at her. She offered a wry smile before glancing at the cowering Englishman in question. Ben used a glass to collect the juice omitting from the barrel.

"_We'll kill ourselves an injun_",he rang.

"_Or maybe two or three_",Jane swung her sword in mock threat,nodding to the men and ignoring the now nervous Englishman.

She joined Thomas in climbing the ropes to get to the already tieing them up.

"What do you think this New World will look like?",Thomas queried.

Jane shrugged as she climbed up the rafter.

"I've seen hundreds of New Worlds,Thomas",she said gently as she swung herself up the crow's nest. She leaned her arms against the rim,readjusting her rolled up shirt.

"What could possibly be different about this one?",she asked rhetorically,staring out at sea.

_It's glory,God and gold_

_And the Virginia company_

* * *

The sky seemed to reveal a world resembling that of a painting. The heavens were streaked with liquescent purples and tangerines,reflecting off the healthy greens and ferns as the land was busy with bustling activity.

_Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega  
Ya-hi-ye ne-he hega  
Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega  
Ya-hi-ye ne-he hega  
Steady as the beating drum  
Singing to the cedar flute  
Seasons go and seasons come  
Bring the corn and bear the fruit _

Women carried baskets of their harvest and fruits,smiling to each other as they ascended themselves in a single line.

_By the waters sweet and clean  
Where the mighty sturgeon lives  
Plant the squash and reap the bean  
All the earth our Mother gives  
O Great Spirit, hear our song  
Help us keep the ancient ways  
Keep the sacred fire strong  
Walk in balance all our days  
Seasons go and seasons come _

One of the elders known as Kachina smiled gently as the Native children laughed in delight at the spiritual essence that the elder was creating. She turned to her left at the sound of one of the calls for a meeting,the children rushing to their feet at the noise,a gently smile adorning Kachina's face.

_Steady as the beating drum  
Plum to seed to bud to plum  
Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega  
Steady as the beating drum  
Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega  
Ya-hi-ye ne-he hega  
Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega _

The Chief smiled upon her people,landing her staff on the ground as the people made way for her entering. Her long dark hair cascaded down her back,her hairline adorned with a red hairband,with feathers atop,aswell as a dress of ran to their respective partners,tackling them in hugs and kisses. Chief Pavita chuckled lightly at the happy sight.

_Ya-hi-ye ne-he hega_

"Ka-ma wingapo,Pavati",Kachina greeted with a warm smile.

"Ay-man-ay-cho,Kachina",Pavati placed a gentle hand on the shoulder of the tribe's healing woman,aswell as her best friend.

"It's good to be home",she smiled gently,looking out at the landscape.

"Chesk-cham-ay! The Massawomecks are defeated! With the help of our brothers,our sisters, our villages are safe again!",she cried as the tribe cheered in rejoice ans triumph.

Kachina put a hand on the raised arm of the proud chief.

"Your return brings much joy to the village",Kachina commented with a half smile as she gestured a hand around her.

"Look at all the smiling faces",she said matter-of-factly. Their eyes rested upon a man giving hugs to his two children and pecking his smiling wife.

"Yes",she hummed.

"But",she turned to the shaman of the tribe. "There is one smiling face I don't see",she said with a slight pout. "Where's my son?"

Kachina dabbed her hand in an "oh you know" manner.

"Oh,you know Pocahontas",Kachina said shaking her head with a beam.

"He goes wherever the wind takes him. He's got his father's spirit after all",she said wistfully.

* * *

Pocahontas stood atop one of the tribe's most remarkable waterfalls. He inhaled deeply as the fresh scent of the traveling leaves drifted around him with the gentle breeze of the land.

"Pocahontas!"

Pocahontas looked down with a questioning look at his friend.

"Your mother's back!Get down here!",Nakai called,cupping his mouth with his hands as he sat in the wooden canoe below him in the water.

Pocahontas's face lit up as he looked at the humming bird darting right next to him. He grinned at the little bird.

"She's back,Flit,come on Meeko!",Pocahontas called to a lazing raccoon as he busied himself with the consuming of a large mound of raspberries.

Pocahontas ran passed the animals as they too followed en suite. He stopped at the end before looking back,getting into a sprint as he dived over the edge.

Nakai used his hand as a cap over his eyes as he clenched his teeth at his friend's antics.

"No!Not that...way",his voice trailed off hopelessly as Pocahontas straightened out his body,closing his eyes as he gracefully spread out his arms,before closing them in,dropping into the water,as straight and as seamless as a pin.

Nakai rested a hand on a bent leg as he pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes.

"Show off",he commented as he watched the energetic Native.

Flit tutted before widening her eyes as Meeko decided to copy his owner. He ran over the edge,spreading out his arms as Pocahontas did,before realizing that maybe his fall wouldn't be all too graceful. He flailed as Flit darted around him,. The raccoon grasped onto the surprised hummingbird before splashing into the pool behind an oblivious Nakai.

"Pocahontas,come out man,you better be alright,because there's no way I'm coming after yoU-"

Nakai was unceremoniously tipped into the water as he fell under the water. Nakai resurfaced,glaring at a grinning Pocahontas.

"Don't you think we're getting a bit too old for these games?"

Pocahontas shrugged before spitting out some water into the dark haired man's face,Nakai attempted to shield his face before bursting out into laughter,head locking Pocahontas as the chief's son laughed.

Meeko struggled to keep a tight grip on the slippering boat. He whimpered as he felt himself slip. Flit had a mischievous look as her eyes were fixed onto a target. She dove through,beak first as she got her beak punctured into the boat,Meeko sliding off the canal just in time. She sighed irritably,trying to loosen her beak.

Pocahontas managed to loosen the male's grip before smiling.

"Here,help me turn this thing over",at those words,the green hummingbird began to panic,frantically attempting to get her beak out. Her eyes widened as she felt the canoe flip over,she gulped a large breath of air as she was flipped upside down.

The two men climbed into the canoe. Pocahontas shook his head,trying to get most of the water out of his hair as he squeezed the ends.

Nakai peered at his friend.

"What were you doing up there?",he queried.

"Thinking",Pocahontas said nonchalantly.

Meeko had managed to climb on board as he roughly shook his fur,spraying water every where as the Nakai and Pocahontas recoiled.

"Meeko!",Pocahontas chastised.

"About the dream again?",Nakai said with a knowing look."Oh,have you figured it out?",he asked getting excited.

"I know it means something",Pocahontas said firmly. "I just don't know what",he shrugged

"You should ask your mother about it",Nakai suggested.

Pocahontas hummed. "Hey,maybe I should",he turned back to see a chirping Meeko leaning over the edge of the boat. Pocahontas reached down to grab a hold of the near suffocating bird.

"Come on Flit,quit playing around",Pocahontas told the uncomfortable and startled looking hummingbird,who's stomach was now quite round and full.

"We have to get back",they watched the fountain of water leave the hummingburd's beak as Meeko pressed a finger to it's stomach.

* * *

Nakai swam them back to shore,parking the canoe at the end of the water at the village as they saw the large cluster of the tribe's warriors gather at the praising speech of the chief.

"We faced a determined enemy",Pavati stated as she looked out to the warriors.

"The battle lasted from the rising of the sun until the evening shadows fell. Our warriors fought with courage, but none as bravely as Kocoum and his sister,Aiyana. Kocoum attacked with the fierce strength of the bear. Aiyana has proven herself to be one our greatest warriors..."

"Oh,she is just so pretty",Nakai said in awe. Pocahontas hummed.

"Uh huh,you know what my favourite thing about her is?Her smile",Pocahontas smirked as they watched the fierce look on the younger sister of one of the most courageous warriors in the tribe. Her long dark hair was held in two braids,a single feather behind her hair,aswell as a tribal mark of red paint on her collarbone. Her frown seeming to deepen at the words of the chief's son. Her face was young and gentle,despite her austere expression.

Pocahontas was late for the gathering of the warriors,waiting for his mother to finish her speech so that he could go on to greet her.

They tuned in on one of the last words of the speech.

"We will feast in their honour",the crowd cheered in high pitched tones,Nakai being one of the loudest. Pocahontas smiled at him before weaving himself through the crowd,.

"My son",Pavati beamed as she enveloped her son into a hug.

"Wingapo,mother"

She held his face in her hands before saying,"Seeing you gives me great joy". Pocahontas grinned before his mother placed hand on his shoulder,leading him to one of the wigwams.

"Come with me,we have much to talk about.I want to hear everything you've been doing"


End file.
